Insanity of the Full Moon
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Under the full moon, people are said to be drive mad or can act in violence for no reason. Now, Keitaro was survive the night and discover what happen during the night. Rated T for violence.
1. Insanity of the Full Moon

Insanity of the Full Moon

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.

I don't own Clue.

(After a while, this becomes a big disappoint that I don't either)

Summary: They saw when a full moon is out, strange things begins to happen. But on this full moon, things are a little worse then they should really be.

* * *

Insanity of the Full Moon

* * *

"Wow," Keitaro said as he was walking up the steps to the Hinata House and looking into the sky, "A full moon tonight. I rarely ever see one. It's either because I am studying or never really looking." He finally made it inside the building and walked into the hall, no sign of no one.

He walked into the dinning room and found Shinobu lighting a large brass candlestick. "Hi Shinobu," he said to her, "Where did you find the candlestick? I have never seen it before."

"Oh hi Sempai," she said to him with a smile, "I really don't know. I just found it while I was in the closet. I might as well use it for dinner. I think it bring a class of elegance if we eat by candlelight."

"I guess," Keitaro shrugged.

"What do you mean you guess?" she asked sternly, but she shook her head and said embarrassedly, "Sorry. I don't know where that came from. Sorry about being rude."

"Umm…" Keitaro said surprised, "No problem." He never really seen her angry before, so he didn't want to try to make her upset again. He didn't like the look she gave him when she was angry.

He walked into the kitchen and found Sarah and Su there. Su was working in the cupboard under the sink while Sarah was handing her tools. "Oh no," he thought and then he asked Sarah, "What are you two doing to the sink?"

"I'm fixing it!" Su said from her spot cheerfully, "It'll be much better! Trust me on this! Sarah! Take this!" She then tossed her piece of pipe to her.

"NO!" cried Keitaro, "Don't take apart the sink! We need that! Put that back together! Sarah! Give that back to Su and make her put it back together!"

"You are not the boss of me!" she said waving the piece of pipe in his face, "In fact! I'm keeping this! You are not the boss of me!"

"There we go!" Su said jumping out from underneath the sink, "I'm all done! I just need to replace a pipe and that's it! Now lets' see if it worked!" She grabbed one of the handles on the sink and turned it on. There was nothing for a moment, then the faucet burst off and water started to spray everywhere.

"Oh no!" he said upset, "Turn the water off! Turn it off!" Su grabbed at the handle quickly and tried to turn it off. But it burst off along with the other one and water came out of those spots as well.

"I can fix this!" Su said still cheerfully and then she said to Sarah, "Quick! Give me a wench! I can do this!" Keitaro then left quickly before he could get any wetter than he was already.

"Great," he mumbled climbing the stairs, "Now we'll have a flooded kitchen. Su better fix it or we'll have a big problem on our hands." He then reached a floor level and walked onto it. He saw the door was open to Kitsune's room. He looked in and saw her asleep on her bed. Or did she passed out?

Keitaro was about the close the door when Kitsune sat up in her bed and started to look around. "Who's there?" she said raising her hand out of her bed, "I'm armed!"

"Whoa!" Keitaro shouted at her, "Put it away! It's just me!"

She turned and saw him. She smiled embarrassed by her mistake and set her gun on the bed. "Who it is just you!" she said, "Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"Why the hell do you have a gun!?" he asked shocked.

"You now those races I have been betting on?" she said, "I been recently losing a lot and stuff. Then there were these guys and stuff. They said…" Keitaro raised his hand and cut her off.

"Enough said," he mumbled, "You got to stop betting on races! Now do you see where this leading? You are getting in big trouble with people!" He rolled his eyes and left the room.

He continued on his way until he ran into Naru carrying a big box of stuff in it. "What's in there?" he asked her as they were about to pass each other.

"Just a bunch of crap and junk in my view," she said to him, "I decided to clean out my room and throw away stuff I didn't want or see if anyone wanted it. You see anything?"

"Well," he said pulling out a long piece of thick rope, "Why did you even have this? Looks like something you hang people with."

She set the box down and took the rope from him. "You know," she said suspiciously as she put it over her shoulder, "I don't really remember why, but I won't let you have it. I don't trust you at with rope. You might… do something… with it."

"Ok," he said looking through the box and then pulling one piece of underwear, "What the…" She then punched him which threw him down the hall.

"You pervert!" she growled walking by him as he laid on the ground, "I don't even know why I let you take a look in this box. That's the last time I offer you anything!"

He got back to his feet and continued on his way. He up to Motoko who was looking out at the moon. "Neat huh?" he said to her, "It's a full moon out tonight. It's pretty cool looking huh?"

"Humph," she mumbled to herself, "Full moons are never a good sign. Don't you know the stories? Full moons are supposed to bring out a dark side of us! They are suppose to cause insomnia and lycanthropy. But the worse is insanity causing people to become human monsters that go crazy or act out in violence."

"Ok," he said in response, "You been watching too many movies haven't you?"

"Don't you mock me!" she said angrily, "I know there is going to be some trouble around here tonight! Just you wait! You'll know that this house is going to be filled with the darkness and chaos only caused by this full moon."

* * *

Later on that night, Keitaro was studying away at his desk. The only light came from his small lamp he was using. He yawned and then thought to himself, "_Maybe I should sleep and study in the morning?"_

All of a sudden, the light from lamp darken. He looked at the lamp and tapped it a little. Unknown to him, the whole area around him had plunged into a big blackout. "Oh man!" he mumbled getting to his feet, "I can't see a thing! Where is that flashlight?"

He stumbled around for a while in the dark until he ended up outside of this room. There was now no moonlight in the hall now. The moon was now being covered up by the dark clouds outside. "I can't see a thing!" Keitaro said still stumbling around in the dark, "Where is my room?"

All of a sound, there was a faint dim light. He followed it for a while until he reached the darkest area of the house. There he found Shinobu going through the closet pulling out candles. The light he saw coming from her brass candlestick. "Shinobu?" he asked her, "Can I have a candle?"

She looked at him and smiled. She then took all the candles and put them in her pocket. "Sorry," she said with a smile, "You won't be needing them."

"What about a flashlight?" he asked.

"You mean this?" she asked pulling it out of the closet and then tossing it into the dark, "Oops! My bad."

"Just give me a stupid candle!" he said getting annoyed by her actions.

She frowned and shook her head. "That's no way to treat a lady like myself. For that, you get nothing! Nothing at all! May you stumble in the dark forever."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You better watch yourself," she said smiling, "Because we have been awaken by the light of the full moon. May you be careful out here. This conversation is over. Good-bye." She then blew out the candle and the room plunged into the dark.

"Shinobu?" he asked her worriedly, "What do you mean by 'we'? Where are you? What's going on here?" He heard some foot steps in front of him and he began to run the other way. Two people in the dark waited for him. One of them tossed a rope to the other and stretched it across the doorway.

As he ran, he tripped over it and collided with the floor as he fell down. The two people laughed and vanished taking with them the rope. "Who's there?" he said looking around.

"No one important," he heard someone say. A shot went off and it pierced the wall above his head. He screamed and ran away.

"Don't worry," the voice said again, "Everything will be alright." He lost the voice and the gun barer on the other side of the house.

"Keep it together," he said taking deep breathes, "Maybe it is a bad dream! Yeah! That's it! It's a bad dream!" He took a few more breathes and moved into the room next to him, the laundry room.

Unknown to him, there was another person in the room with him. He heard the person breath and then dive at him with a weapon. He moved out of the way and person crashed into the wall dropping what she was holding. "Whoa," the person said woozily getting to her feet, "What was that?"

He managed to pick her up and pushed her into one of the dryers. He then pushed up a box against the dryer, pinning her in. She was surprising small and light, maybe it was Su, Sarah, or Shinobu? "That should hold you for now," he said sighing.

* * *

He went into the hot-spring next. The moon was still being covered by the clouds, but now it was raining. "Maybe I should stay here," he thought to himself, "It seems safe here."

He then heard a sound from the water and he jumped. He then heard someone get out dripping wet. "Who's there?" he yelled into the dark holding the weapon the person dropped earlier, "Stay away! I'm armed!"

"Well ok," the voice said, "But why are you armed?" He could recognized the voice easily since it wasn't being disguised in anyway, It was Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi?" he answered back surprised, "What are you doing over here?"

"Taking a bath," she responded in the dark, "I think… why?"

"Why are you taking bath at this time of night over here?" he said.

"Umm…" she said, "You know… I have totally no reason at all! I wonder why?"

"Wait a minute!" Keitaro said scared, "You are just trying to led me into a false sense of security and then try to attack me with something right?" She didn't response to that, in fact, there was no sound at all.

"Mutsumi?" he asked, "Are you still there?" Still no sound. He didn't like the silence, so he left the area as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Ok," he said looking around the next hallway, "I need to stay calm. They are trying to drive me insane so they can move in and strike!" There was then a flash of lighting and he saw Su at the end of the hallway waving her hand at him.

"Whoa!" he said jumping back as the light vanished, "Su? Is that you?" The light flashed again, but Su wasn't there anymore.

"This is getting creepy," he mumbled to himself. He turned around just as the lighting flashed. He saw Kitsune aiming at him with her revolver. He dropped to the ground just as the light vanished and the thunder rumbled.

The lighting flashed again, but she wasn't there anymore. "I don't like this," he mumbled, "I got get out of here!" He then heard some footsteps and there in front of him, he saw someone carrying a sword.

The person raised it high and brought it down on him. He rolled out of the way quickly and got back onto his feet. He started to run away from her just in time to see someone charging at him holding the now lit candlestick. The person swung it at him, and he ducked over it.

"Hold still!" said the person with the sword. She swung at him again, but he raised the weapon he got from the person the laundry room and blocked the attack. The person with the candlestick swung again, but he blocked it as well.

He shoved the sword carrier away and then blocked another attack from the candlestick. He then rammed his weapon on the person's hand making her drop the candlestick and letting the flame go out as well. The attacker took off just in time for the sword carrier to charge again. He dove out of the way and the person missed. The person missed enough so that she went straight into a wall and knocked herself out.

"I got to get out here!" Keitaro said taking off, "I need a flashlight quickly before someone goes at me again!"

The attacker from earlier reappeared in the hallway with the person who had the rope. "Darn it!" she mumbled picking up the candlestick, "The flame is out and I'm out of matches as well!"

"I have some!" said the rope carrier, "I'll switch with you and I'll take the candlestick! Does that sound fair Shinobu?"

"Ok," she said switching with the rope carrier, "Let's keep moving!"

* * *

"Darn it!" Keitaro said running into the kitchen and trying to turn on the lights, "There must be a blackout! I need to find a flashlight and a way out of here!" Two people burst into the room, one with the revolver and one with the wrench. The wrench carrier charged at Keitaro first and gunwoman shot then.

Her aim was a little off and it struck her friend's wrench. She then dropped the wrench and it fell onto her foot making her cry out in pain. The shooter was then shocked and thought she shoot her friend. She the fainted.

Keitaro ran out of the room after the shot went off. The girl clutching her foot in pain managed to get to her feet and started to search the ground for the wrench, but ran into the person holding the rope instead. Thinking it was Keitaro, she attacked the person knocking the rope carrier out.

After realizing her mistake, she grabbed the rope instead and backed off. "Oh no!" she thought, "I hurt her! She'll hate me in the morning for this!"

Meanwhile, the other remaining girl chased Keitaro onto the roof. He then was cornered by the girl in front of him and long drop to the ground below him. "Now come on," he said to her, "You really don't want to do this!"

"Humph," she mumbled, "Hold still! Everything will be alright!" All of a sudden, the rain stopped and clouds cleared. The full moon shined brightly on the girl blinding her. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but ended up slipping on the water on the roof. She fell onto her back, slipped off the roof and into the bushes below.

"Are you ok?" he shouted down to her. She mumbled something and he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Ok," he said walking into the living room, "I think that was everyone now. Dear God, I hope it was everyone." All of a sudden, he then heard someone from behind him. He turned to face the person and managed to see there silhouette in the light of the moon.

He could barely make it out, but he was sure it wasn't Sarah. "I'm the last one standing!" she said, "Now you'll be finished here!" She moved towards him, but she collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep.

Keitaro looked at her blankly and sighed. "Thank God!" he said, "That's now everyone!" He then collapsed himself and fell asleep.

The next morning, Motoko was kicking Keitaro to wake up in the shoulder. "Come on," she said to him, "Wake up."

"What?" he mumbled sitting up and looking around. He just saw Motoko, but no one else in the room with him.

"What happened here?" she asked him, "I went to spend a night at a motel for tonight's full moon in case of trouble. Why are you sleeping on the floor and not in your bed?" He explained everything that happened to him last night.

"Ok," she nodded and then shouted upstairs, "Kitsune! Shinobu! Naru! Mutsumi! Su! Sarah! Get down here!" Soon, everyone was in the room. They all looked very tried.

"Maybe we can find out who attacked you if what," Motoko said to him, "Do you see anything that might help?" He looked at the girls. Three of the girls had rope burns on their hands including Su. Su had a big bruise on her foot. Naru and Mutsumi were soaked in water. Naru had some dirt and twigs on her. Both Mutsumi and Kitsune had gun powder on their hands. Shinobu and Naru looked like they had burn marks on them. Sarah strangely smelled like laundry detergent. Kitsune also had a large cut on her palm that appeared to have been caused by an accident.

"Kitsune and Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked both of them, "Why is there gun powder on your hands?"

"Well…" Kistune said scratching her head, "I don't really know why. I do remember firing it last night. When I woke, I didn't have it with me."

"I strangely had it for some reason," Mutsumi said confused, "But I really don't know why."

"I think I know what happened last night," Keitaro said to the girls, "It is all very clear now to me! I'll start with…"

* * *

Author Notice: Don't worry, I'll reveal the answer to what happened in the next chapter. But maybe you already know what happened. Maybe you know who attacked Keitaro with what.

In the next chapter, I reveal all of what happened. Stay tuned for the solution and what happened afterward.

Date: 10/29/06

Next to Come: Solution & Aftershock


	2. Solution

* * *

Solution

* * *

"I think I know what happened last night," Keitaro said to all of the girls, "It is all very clear now to me! I'll start with the shooters first. If what Kitsune states is true, then she shot at me first and then lost the gun somehow. Then Mutsumi got a hold of it and shot at me in the kitchen!"

"But you know I wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose right?" Mutsumi and Kitsune said together at once.

"But it seemed a lot like you were trying to," Keitaro said and then he continued, "Then I know who tried to attack with the candlestick! Shinobu had it first and judging by Naru's burn marks on her hands, she was the one to attack me next. She obviously attacked me in the roof then, because I remember that someone had it."

"Humph," Naru mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Sempai!" Shinobu said, "I don't why I tried to hurt you!" She was crying and trying to cover it up with her hands.

"Sarah attacked with that pipe in the laundry room!" Keitaro said pointing at her, "I know that for a fact since she is the one that smells like laundry detergent and that she had that pipe from earlier that morning."

"You are so wrong!" she declared tossing a vase at him and crashing into his face, "I did not attack you with a pipe!"

"Since when did we have that vase?" asked Motoko confused about where Sarah got the vase she tossed at Keitaro from.

"Ok," Keitaro continuing after recovering from being smashed in the face by a vase, "Next, whoever attacked me with the rope had it earlier. I know Naru had it in the beginning because before the blackout I saw her with it. Then judging by the rope burns on Shinobu and Su's hands, they had it as well!"

"I don't remember," Su said confused, "I woke up and found myself sleeping on the floor! Weird huh?"

"I'm so sorry!" Shinobu kept apologizing, "I don't know what came over me last night! I never would try to hurt you on purpose!"

"Now there was a person who attacked me last night with a sword," Keitaro said to them all, "Since Motoko claims to have been out of the house and at a motel, she couldn't have done it. But by looking at Kitsune's huge clean cut on her palm of her hand, she must have tried to slash me up as well!"

"But I don't remember ever having a sword or even knowing why had another sword in the house besides Motoko's sword," Kitsune tried to say, "Why would I do it?"

"Or why would any of us try to hurt you badly?" Naru said to Keitaro, "Why would anyone of us try to hurt you at all?"

"I told you that full moons bring out the dark side of people," Motoko said to Keitaro, "But you wouldn't believe me! It somehow had an effect on all of them and turned them into monsters that would try to kill you!"

"It seems to be the only way it would have happened with very little evidence we have here," Keitaro said looking at the girls, "After tonight, I don't know if I can trust any of you anymore."

* * *

Aftershocks

* * *

A few days after what happened, Shinobu left the apartments. She said she didn't want to stay if she almost tried to hurt someone she cared about. After telling me that, she started to cry and ran out fast.

In the next month, Keitaro left as well. He left with telling us and left no note to tell us why. I think he left because of what happened. Ever since that happened, he couldn't look at any of us in the eyes and never said a single word to us. It must have hurt so bad that he couldn't trust us any though it wasn't our faults.

Soon after this departure, the Hinata apartments shut down and we all left. I returned home to my family. It felt weird returning back to them, but I really had no other place to go at the time.

I haven't heard from many of my friends since the apartment shut down. I heard Motoko is current still in the city, but I haven't ran into her for a while. The last time I ever heard about Kitsune was that she lost big time at the tracks. Sarah returned to Seta, but that is all I really know. As for Su… I really don't know at all.

Shinobu and Keitaro I heard were doing good as well. I wish to see them all again, but I don't know what is keeping me back, but something is. I did run into Mutsumi, she was still her usual self.

I guess I'm upset that I haven't heard from everyone else. But what can I do? Life is either stopping me or putting something else in front. I hope that I'll see any of them again soon, but until then, I hope they are ok.

Naru

The End

* * *

Author Notice: I sucked at writing today, but I hope this ending was excusable.

Thanks for reading, I hope you read other works by me. Like my other Love Hina stories. See ya!

This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
